


This Magic Moment

by Nicoliol



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: All it took was a few drinks to get Loki to talk. Now Thor intends to give Loki exactly what he wants.Written for KTSpree13 for the Thorki Secret Santa 2020 gift exchange who requested stomach bulge size kink.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



Loki couldn’t stop squirming. Thor had him held down, his large hands firmly wrapped around Loki’s wrists, pinning him to the mattress. It was all just the way Loki liked it. But Loki couldn’t still himself, desperate to put on the facade that he intended to wriggle himself free. He wanted Thor to work for his affection, after all. Simply handing it to him was never an option.

“You’re an oaf,” Loki huffed. He gave a futile buck against Thor, who had settled on top of him and was now straddling Loki’s waist. With that much weight pressing down against him there would be no escape without magical means.

“And you’re difficult,” Thor countered. He bent forward to add more pressure to Loki’s wrists so that kicking his legs was about the only thing he could manage. “What if we did that thing you talked about the other night?”  
“Vague.” But Loki went still. If Thor was willing to do something Loki had brought up (even if he couldn’t remember it) he thought it was probably in his best interest to cooperate. “What _thing_?”

Thor looked a little surprised. “I’ve managed to remember something you’ve forgotten? Brother, you truly are a lightweight,” he chuckled. Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Norns, Thor. I’ll be damned if I can recall whatever it is I admitted to wanting that night. And I hardly think it’s fair for you to use it against me when you’re the one who convinced me to drink nearly that entire bottle of wine.”

Thor stared down at him, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. “Too drunk to remember, were you, brother?” he teased, bending closer. 

Loki scoffed. He turned his head to the side to avoid Thor’s gaze. “And if I was?”

Thor chuckled. His nose brushed the curve of Loki’s jaw, lips trailing gentle kisses along the soft column of milky flesh, his beard roughly scraping along afterward, sending shivers up Loki’s spine. Anymore, Thor seemed to know exactly how to turn Loki into a compliant mess, writhing and begging beneath him, even from such simple actions. The way Thor touched him was unlike anything he’d experienced from past lovers.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Loki,” Thor began, and already Loki knew that later, when they were both satisfied, his brother was going to gloat about whatever this was leading to. Fine. Let him. Loki had admitted some deep, dark desire that he’d never spoken of while sober and now he needed to know what Thor intended to do with that knowledge.

Thor’s lips crept their way upward until they found Loki’s earlobe, his teeth lightly nibbling between soft-spoken words. “A little help from your magic would make this even more fun,” he purred, and just the tone of his voice was enough to melt Loki’s icy exterior a bit quicker.

“You have to tell me what it is that you plan to do if you want my help, idiot,” Loki huffed and Thor sighed heavily, warm breath washing over him. 

“Don’t call me names or I won’t follow through.”

“Fine.”

“Make my cock bigger.”

Loki laughed loudly. “Why would I indulge you in that particular fantasy? To feed your ever-growing ego? I think not.”

At that, Thor released Loki’s wrists and sat back on his thighs. It seemed Loki hadn’t chosen his words so wisely this time. “Thor…” He began, his voice softer now. He propped himself up on his elbows to make up for the distance his brother had put between them. “Tell me what it was I said that night.”

There was a moment of hesitation while Thor watched Loki. “You said,” he began slowly. “That you wanted my cock to fill you like it never has before. I assumed that meant…”

Thor didn’t have to fill in the details. Loki couldn’t remember speaking those words but he wasn’t surprised he’d let that particular fantasy slip. He reached up to cup Thor’s cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Your cock is perfect, Thor. Don’t think that just because I asked for more that--”

“I don’t think anything, Loki,” Thor interrupted. “We both have things that we want. Truthfully, I’m just happy you’re finally beginning to open up to me.” He turned his head to kiss Loki’s palm, his words somewhat muffled as he spoke. “So. Are you going to magic my cock bigger or do we need to discuss a different way I can make your dreams come true?” He looked back, batted his eyelashes, and brandished a charming smile that had Loki rolling his eyes, biting back a smile of his own.

“You’re ridiculous. Yes, all right. I suppose we can work together on this one. But next time you’re on your own.”

Thor raised his hands in surrender. “Fair enough. Now, where were we?”

Loki laid back and Thor followed. His hands returned to their hold on Loki’s slim wrists, his weight bearing down on his younger brother’s hips.

“I hope you’ll  _ do  _ something with what I grant you,” Loki began. Thor may have had him pinned but that wouldn’t stop him from using his words to retaliate. “And not expect your new endowment to be all that you need to please me.” 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Thor murmured. He ducked his head and scraped his teeth against Loki’s neck, causing Loki to almost immediately arch beneath him. Thor moved quickly then, pulling Loki’s wrists together to be held down with one hand so that he could reach between them to open his trousers. “You should come to me undressed from now on. It would save us both so much time.”

A soft chuckle passed Loki’s lips. “Ah, but then I would miss the frustration on that handsome face of yours. Have you always struggled to remove your lovers’ clothing in the past?” he teased. Thor growled. It was Loki’s game to talk, and while Thor indulged him far more often than he would have liked there were times like these when he was too impatient for it, when all he wanted was to feel Loki’s body against his own. Thor prided himself in his ability to still Loki’s tongue and right now he fully intended to remind his brother of that talent.

So Thor didn’t speak. Instead, he focused on undressing, quickly ridding himself of the layers he wore to reveal the warm, tanned skin hidden beneath. He kicked his boots and trousers off, startled when he looked back and found Loki had completely rid himself of his clothing. 

“That’s cheating,” Thor grumbled. 

Loki shrugged and said, “You’ll have to let me touch you.” To which Thor scoffed but released the hold he had on his brother’s wrists anyway.

“Somehow I’m certain you could do it without touching me. But…” Thor dragged out the thought just long enough to capture Loki’s attention, catching his brother’s eyes with his own. He grinned. “But I think it’s in both our interests for you to take the hands-on approach.”

“How very wise of you, my king.” 

Loki moved forward first with Thor promptly following his lead, shifting backward until their positions had switched and now Loki was the one straddling Thor. He settled himself with Thor’s hard cock pressed against his eager hole, palms splayed out on Thor’s broad chest. “I think this will do just fine,” Loki purred. He closed his eyes, deep in concentration, and began to move his hips so that Thor’s cock slid between his ass cheeks. 

It was the friction that made Thor grow in size. He felt the change as his already generous endowment grew to nearly double what it had once been. Even Thor’s eyes grew a bit wide when he thought of what Loki meant to do with all of that.

“Brother,” Thor breathed with a lick of his lips, shifting beneath Loki. “You expect the impossible.”

Again, Loki laughed. “Perhaps. But I won’t give up until I’m satisfied.”

Loki’s words ripped a shudder from Thor. He grabbed Loki by his hips and held him in place so that when he bucked up against him they both felt the drag of his cock against Loki’s body.

Loki’s jaw dropped and a moan spilled free. He braced his hands on either side of Thor’s head, lowering himself until his lips hovered beside Thor’s ear. “Now…” His voice was thick. Low. The words laced with desire. “Fuck me, Odinson.” 

And who was Thor to deny Loki? His hands slid lower to grasp Loki’s ass, fingertips digging into the soft flesh as his grip tightened, spreading him as wide as he could. They both knew it wouldn’t be enough, but that was sort of the point. Loki was already squirming, ready for more. “Thor… You know I need your fingers first.”

“Are you expecting me to give you my whole hand?” he asked and Loki flushed.

“I don’t want your hand. I want your cock.”

Thor bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. He would have to lift Loki off his lap to even begin to nudge the head of his cock into him, but accomplishing that much felt beyond the bounds of possibility with things as they were. So Thor lifted his right hand and pressed his index and middle fingers to Loki’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded. 

For a moment it looked as though Loki might argue, but it would be a wasted effort. There was no point in putting on the act anymore. Loki parted his lips and swallowed both fingers in one fell swoop, his tongue pressed flat to them. He kept his eyes on his brother as he bobbed his head, wetting Thor’s fingers, and apparently with a touch of magic. When Loki pulled off Thor’s fingers were dripping, now coated in a glistening warm fluid.

“I’ll make this quick,” he promised, dropping his hand to reach behind Loki, nudging those slick fingers against his brother’s waiting hole.

There were times when Loki made things more difficult than they needed to be. When he struggled against Thor or simply would not shut his mouth. Now was not one of those times. He moved with Thor, guiding his fingers as they pushed into him with practiced ease. Loki lowered his hips and Thor’s fingers slid in. He raised himself, waited for the addition of a third, then repeated the process until Thor quite nearly had his hand inside of him. It was highly likely that four fingers were not enough to properly prepare him but Loki was too eager to care. He needed Thor to fill him up _now._

“Thor…” He moaned, his head tilted back, throat exposed. Thor only wished he was close enough to put his lips on that beautiful pale column of skin, but it would have to wait. He remained focused, fingers thrusting and stretching, doing everything he could to prepare Loki for what was about to come.

“I’m ready,” Loki urged, clenching around Thor’s fingers just before he sank onto them. “Fuck me already, Thor.”

Thor groaned. “Impatient,” he muttered, slipping his fingers free. Both hands firmly grasped Loki’s ass to open him as wide as he could so that when he finally dared to nudge the head of his cock against him it was a tiny bit easier. And Loki, who was undoubtedly ready for it, was already lifting himself onto his knees, then swiftly lowering himself onto his brother’s cock. “Norns,” he cursed. His teeth chewed on his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth as he struggled to stifle a whimper. “Don’t you dare stop,” he hissed.

Thor watched Loki closely, mindful of his expression, of the way his lips parted in a gasp while taking more of Thor’s cock. He shimmied his hips, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate Thor’s girth, working his body down to take him deeper. It was a miraculous sight to behold, one that Thor wouldn’t dream of looking away from. He did his part too, raising his hips when Loki pushed down, the pair of them working in tandem to accomplish their common goal. “Fuck,” Thor swore, his blunt nails digging into Loki’s pale skin with enough force to leave behind angry red crescent-shaped moons. He watched his brother move with determination, Loki’s eyes still closed, completely lost in the task at hand. The way he rolled his hips reminded Thor of the few times he’d had the pleasure of watching Loki dance, his movements always so elegant and smooth, like a serpent hypnotizing its prey. It was a dance that Thor always fell for. Even now his mouth was hanging open, completely enraptured by Loki’s movements and the tight heat that continued to consume him. Thor could no longer contain himself, thrusting up and into Loki, pulling a wrecked cry from the other man’s parted lips.

“Thor!” Loki’s body ached and buzzed with pleasure, his cock dripping, desperate to be touched. He ran both hands down his chest intending to slyly wrap a hand around his cock to offer himself a moment’s relief from the ache that he felt but paused at his stomach. Loki looked down just as Thor gave another buck. He could  _ feel  _ Thor moving inside of him. He watched as his hands bulged out from where they rested on his belly.

He felt weak. His hands fell away just in time to catch himself, bracing them against Thor’s thighs so that his body formed an elegant arch. It was the perfect position to show Thor just how deep his cock was pressing into Loki. “Quickly, Thor,” Loki urged, his thighs trembling. He wouldn’t last for long like this.

Thor didn’t need to be told twice. Though his eyes were blown wide, focused on the way Loki’s belly had bulged outward to accommodate the obscene length of his cock, he moved, pumping his hips in earnest. Loki gasped and whined, the sounds spurring him on, his thrusts rougher, faster until Loki was bouncing on Thor’s lap, taking every inch that Thor was now so desperate to give him.

Loki’s nails scraped angry lines along Thor’s muscular thighs, unable to do much more than let Thor fuck him exactly the way he’d drunkenly asked him to. It was wonderful to know that for all their differences they could still fit together so perfectly. He cried out even before his orgasm hit him, his body so tense around Thor that he could barely stand the building pressure within him. His eyes squeezed shut so tightly he saw bright flashes of color just as Thor began to pound into him with a sudden burst of energy that left Loki feeling like a ragdoll on his brother’s lap. Thor’s rough hands slid their way up from Loki’s slim waist to his back, pulling him upright so Thor could get a good look at him. Breathtaking, as always. “Loki!” he shouted, his brother’s name catching in his throat just as a wave of euphoria crashed into him. 

In the past, Thor didn’t stop, never even slowed until he was completely spent. This time would be no exception. He felt Loki’s muscles give a feeble attempt to clench around him when his brother followed suit and came seconds later. Loki’s body shuddered with the force of all that tension leaving his body. Come splattered against his chest, his cock twitching when Thor continued with half a dozen final thrusts that ended only when he was thoroughly spent and satisfied. 

Poor Loki seemed too far gone to do much of anything, leaving it up to Thor to lift his brother from his overly sensitive cock and pull him against his chest. It was instinct for Loki to curl himself around Thor, fingers tangling in his blond locks, face pressed to Thor’s neck.

“Amazing,” he breathed. 

A smile spread across Thor’s lips. There had been a time not so long ago that the mere idea of pleasing Loki felt like a wasted effort. Now Thor looked forward to those challenges and the rewards that came with them. The sight of Loki so relaxed and at peace, finally able to feel the love he’d been without for so long, was more than Thor could ever ask for.

Moments passed in comfortable silence until Thor shifted. He felt the strange press of his too-large cock against his thigh and poked a finger against Loki’s side.

“Hm?”

“How long before this spell wears off?” Thor asked curiously.

Loki lifted his head from the blond’s shoulder and propped himself upright, his lips slowly curling into an all too familiar mischievous smirk. “Who says I’m done with it just yet?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
